Curses
This page is for the original Binding of Isaac. For curses in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, see Curses (Rebirth) '' '''Curses' are special effects that can change a whole floor, and have a small chance to activate upon entering a floor. A curse will be announced at the top of the screen upon entering a floor. Curses were added to the game in the Wrath of the Lamb expansion. Curse of the Lost Curse of the Lost increases the size of one "tier". (For example, The Caves affected by Curse Of The Lost would be as large as The Depths) Curse of Darkness Removes the map, replacing it with a single black room with a question mark in the middle (same as the Devil Room) for the duration of that floor. Having the Treasure Map or The Compass will not override this curse, and neither will The World or The Sun Tarot Cards. Notes *It is a good idea to draw a copy of the map and make a note of things you cannot access immediately, such as locked item rooms or chests. This can also enable you to locate the secret room. *If there are pickups or chests, the icons will flash every time you enter a room. Curse of the Labyrinth The two stages of a floor are replaced by one large map, larger than the typical size of both stages combined. The floor is given the "XL" suffix when affected by the Curse Of The Labyrinth. (If this curse applies to certain floors, the "XL" suffix does not appear as a result of lack of space. Sliding your mouse to the right of the floor name will show the "XL" suffix.) The map features two Treasure Rooms and two Boss Rooms, but only one Shop, one Secret Room, etc. Bosses are found next to each other, requiring you to defeat the first boss to access the second. You cannot get Curse of the Labyrinth in Sheol, The Cathedral or The Chest, since those levels have only one stage. Notes *If Cellar 1/Basement 1 is affected by this curse, both treasure rooms will NOT be locked and NOT require a key. *Using the Forget Me Now on a Labyrinth floor will spawn a new X-2 level, rather than a second Labyrinth level. Chances for a Curse to happen The base chance for a curse to appear 1.25%. This chance is replaced depending on which secrets have unlocked: *The Womb: 3.33% *Everything's Terrible! (kill Mom's Heart six times): 10% *Defeated Isaac at least once: 20% The chance is now calculated as follows: # The game uses the Base Chance to see if Curse of the Labyrinth can be triggered. When not on the first level of a floor and on Cathedral/Sheol this curse cannot be triggered. # If Curse of Labyrinth is not triggered, New Chance = 2 * Base Chance is calculated. # Use New Chance to see if Curse of the Lost is triggered. # If Curse of the Lost is not triggered, use Chance again to see if Curse of Darkness is triggered. Gallery SplitMap.png Capture.PNG|Curse of the Labirynth too large for the screen Bugs *If The Depths/Necropolis or The Womb/Utero are affected by the Curse Of The Labyrinth, the music for the first boss becomes the music for the second boss (i.e. either the music for Mom or Mom's Heart/It Lives). *In the case of a Curse of the Labyrinth on The Depths/Necropolis during one of the first 4 challenges, beating the first boss may not give you any item in return. *It is possible for an XL floor to have two areas that are impossible to travel between without explosives or teleportation. As a result, the player can become trapped and unable to complete the floor. The two areas are connected by one or both secret rooms. However, if Greed spawns inside the secret room, only one of the four walls will be bombable, causing an impasse and ending your run. *Using The Dice on the first boss's item will give you items normally dropped by the second boss (e.g. a Cube of Meat if the second boss is a Harbinger or a Devil Room item if the second boss is The Fallen). *Killing the first boss in an XL level may give you the reward for killing the second boss, depending on which conditions have been met. **For example, killing the boss before It Lives! in Utero XL as ??? will give you the secret pop-up for The Dice. Category:Mechanics